Pierced
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Levy gets a piercing in a strange place to get Gajeel's attention.


**This is for all those Gale shippers out there, this is for you!**

* * *

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I own the story._

 **ONE-SHOT**

"Ouch."

Levy pressed one finger gently to her sore nipple, feeling two small metals balls on either end of the bar under her peasant blouse.

"I hope this is worth it!" She grumbled, picturing the surprise of her studded face dragon slayer at home.

Never in her life would she have expected to get a piercing that wasn't in her ears, but today, she found herself walking home after getting it from a cheap tattoo parlor. Lucy was supportive of the idea, also having one herself. It was inadvertently Lucy who made Levy want to get one. Levy had overheard Natsu boasting about his _cool_ and _daring_ mate for getting piercing to Gajeel. Levy found herself contemplating getting one. Gajeel often complimented Levy on her small, cute things. But Gajeel in comparison was harder and domineering in nature. Perhaps that's what he liked best about his little bluenette. She was deliciously submissive and cute. Cute was a word you could use to describe someone as soft and conformable. Someone who was humble and servile.

Someone who was Levy.

They were polar opposites. Gajeel was rough and rugged and Levy was tender and affectionate. Jet and Droy were always trying to garner her attention. Gajeel wasn't even threatened by them anymore, something she always secretly liked. She could dance around those two naked now and Gajeel wouldn't feel threatened. Maybe he felt their relationship was safe, and though Levy wouldn't wish for it to be unstable, she wished Gajeel would be more infatuated with her.

Lucy always said whenever she had done something for her dragon slayer, Natsu was all over it; he was enamored with Lucy. Lucy was his freaking moon, sun and stars … And Levy was Gajeel's safe little librarian. The safe little teddy bear you kept in bed as a comfort item.

And getting a piercing would spice things up, and Gajeel wouldn't call her new decoration cute or adorable, Levy thought snappily. Maybe now, Gajeel would take her seriously.

When Levy arrived home, she called out for Gajeel, but there was no response. Sighing she hang her bag on her rack by the door and moved upstairs, entering the bathroom and started to make a hot bath. There was a hamper in corner and Levy discarded her clothes in it, and moved to stand in front of the mirror, ogling the newest addition to her body.

It had been awkward when she got it. The twisting anxiety in her belly made her want to scatter when she saw the heavily tattooed woman. But more in depth thought of it was the feeling of being invaded, someone other than Gajeel seeing her breast. Thankfully she had a woman doing the deed, and with a lot of reassuring on the employee's part it was over, and Levy left not long after.

Levy prodded the supple flesh with her finger testing the pain, the nipple was a little red, it was more of a dull throb. The bar through the nipple was plain silver with dull little balls on both ends. Touching it softly Levy hissed under breath, turned and dropped a bubble bomb in the bath. The magical element making it move on its own, creating varying scents that changed every few seconds. Once in the bath there was a knock on the door and Gajeel entered without invitation. They were engaged after all.

"Oi Shrimp, Droy said he saw you today?" His eyes pierced her own, her eyes did not leave his.

"Did he? I don't remember seeing him. I haven't been to the guild today."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "He said he saw you exiting a tattoo shop."

Levy lowered herself into the camouflage of the bubbles, hiding her smirk.

"Yeah, I did."

Interest peeked in his eyes, "What were you doing there?"

"Curious?" Levy pushed her palm down her body and stopped when her fingers brushed the inner thigh. "Well I could show you … but it's a bit sore at the moment."

Gajeel saw the movement of her arm beneath the bubbles and instantly his thoughts drifted to more venereal things.

"Didn't know tattoos were your thing," the corner of his mouth twitched up, feelings of impressment for his little future mate. His hands itched to move to his zip. "Why didn't you tell me? I would want to come with you. Plus, you rarely let people do your bra fittings so how you let someone tattoo you I have no idea. I could have held you hand or something."

 _Hold your hand._

Levy sat up, fleeting anger burned in her before she smiled sweetly, as sweetly as she could. "I don't always need you. I don't need someone to hold my hand all the time. But I didn't get a tattoo." And in a moment of brilliance, "What I got was a little different, nothing really, just a simple piercing. The people were nice, the guy who did it was gentle."

It was a small lie but Gajeel stilled, jaw clenched and eyes turned steely, not blinking once. Levy played with the bubbles in front of her, pretending it was an unexciting thing.

"Where did you get it?"

"Somewhere."

" _Where?"_

Was he thinking she was obedient now? His little cute mate? Where was his little compliant bunny? Gajeel could feel something was up, and his mate's vague behaviour was disorientating him. _Discombobulated_. Levy would say.

Tracing down her neck with one finger with her free hand Gajeel's eyes followed the trace with sharp eyes. When her hand disappeared beneath the bubbly surface he watched where the movement stopped.

" _Your boobs_?"

Levy hummed in content. "Just one. I'm gonna see how this one works out before I get the other nipple done. And who knows, maybe I can get another one down there –"

" _A man pierced you on your breast?"_

"Hmmmm, no, I was lying." Instantly tension released in his massive shoulders and levelled his glare to his mate, who was watching him in amusement. But curiosity peaked within Gajeel before anger could. Curious about his sudden devilish mate, his eyes tried to peer at her bare chest that were concealed.

"Why did you do it?"

Levy looked surprised, who expected Gajeel to more mind boggled at the idea of her getting one, not wondering _why_.

"Do you want to join me in the bath?"

"Why did you do it, Levy?"

"The water is hot."

"Don't change the subject. So don't bother with trying to seduce me in the tub. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work, I'm your mate."

Levy's face relaxed in a blank disappointed way, silently peeved at her fiancé.

"I felt like it."

"You've asked me if I like a bra before you buy it, like you need to check with me about the type of underwear you wear is okay – and on a side note, I couldn't care less as long as _you_ like it. You wouldn't just wake up one day and go ' _I think I will pierce my nibble today because I feel like it_ '."

The room suddenly felt like a sauna. And Gajeel's eyes contact burned in her face.

Standing up suddenly with ease and grace that only Levy withheld without slipping in the tub, the water splashed over the edge from the sudden movement, wetting the tiles on the ground. Baring her naked body without shame, uncaring about her surprised look of her mate.

Gajeel's eyes instinctively went to her nibble and bulged, but Levy didn't bother to see his reaction and reached for a towel and covered her body, stormed out of the bathroom leaving behind a baffled dragon slayer who still stood rooted to the spot.

Going into the bedroom and locking the door behind her, she quickly dried her body and put some of the cream she was instructed to apply after every wash. Then dressed in her softest and loosest clothing.

"Stupid, stupid man." She whispered under her breath knowing full well he could hear her, and in a response was a distant grunt of indignation.

After a while of trying to entertain herself (because Gajeel knew it was best to talk to her when she was rational) with cleaning the room, and arranging the books by Author and the year they were made. She realised she would have to talk about it eventually.

When she looked downstairs, Gajeel was not in the kitchen or living room, but when she moved up the stairwell she heard the water moving around in the bathroom, and when she entered she saw Gajeel reclined in the bathtub with a beer beside the tub on the floor.

"Will you talk now?"

"No. But yes."

"Don't wanna? I don't care, you're telling me what's up."

"How endearing."

"What's been with you lately? You've been all sketchy and moody and trying to make me jealous. And don't think I haven't noticed, I have. With Jet and Droy, laughing at their jokes, taking more missions with them."

Levy's face went red, and in all her honesty she didn't think Gajeel had really noticed, because he most definitely thought their relationship was safe. And yet here he was confronting her on her behavior. She was mildly surprised when he hadn't done it earlier.

He had outsmarted her.

It wasn't that he was dumb, he was smart. Though his exterior didn't make you believe it at first when you met him.

"I will it say it once because I don't want to say it again –"

"Because of your pride problem, I know." His eyes were closed but there was a small gentle smile that only Levy got to see.

"Exactly. You haven't been interested in me lately, like everything I do is expected and I feel like a Plushy toy to you. I'm not sexy I'm safe, I'm not daring I'm careful and expected. You're not enamoured by me, I'm _just_ _me_. And I don't want to be just me. I want to feel fascinating to you."

As Levy spoke she didn't make eye contact with Gajeel, but she could feel his eyes on her. And in truth, she felt cold. It was an overly literalized cliché, but it was true. She felt cold.

There was a moment of silence and as fast as a striking snake Gajeel reached out his hand and snagged Levy's, pulling Levy safely into the bath somehow unharmed. Her clothes instantly drenched but she didn't care, her small body sat between his legs and chest rested on his own, her face hiding in his hair, cheek against his neck. His large arms keeping her pressed against her back, keeping her close.

Though no tears had fallen Gajeel could smell the salty taste of tears threatening to fall.

"Just because you're with me doesn't mean you have to be tough, not when you already are." There was a small pause, "I have always found you sexy, cute, adorable, daring and even a little crazy."

"Crazy, really? That is what you're going to say to me when I swallowed my pride?"

"I'm complimenting you and all you hear is crazy."

There was a laughing tone in his voice and Levy chuckled at hearing it. "I just … I know this sounds so stupid, I just want to forget it."

"If something is annoying you, tell me, I won't be condescending or mean, I don't think it's silly or stupid. Whatever makes your worried or self-conscious, or doubt yourself it is important for me to know."

With relief Levy realised how silly she was being, and almost instantly they drifted into normal conversation, simply sitting in the bath together talking about mindless chatter with Gajeel naked and Levy still dressed in her comfy wear.

Gajeel prodded Levy with his finger, bringing her back to reality, something still weighing heavily on her mind.

Gajeel was smiling, "I only got a glimpse of the piercing, could you show me?" His finger traced circled around the sensitive area.

Standing between his legs she got rid of all her clothes, starting with the sweat pants to her underwear, her shirt and lowered herself so she straddled him, giving Gajeel a better view. And Gajeel had no protest against it, also enjoying the warmth her body brought.

Gajeel swallowed saliva in anticipation, she slowly drew the sport bra off. Gajeel's eyes moved to the metal and gently poked it, and as he expected Levy made snippy reply.

"It still hurts."

"I wish I was there." He said wistfully.

"Maybe next time."

"It was a girl that did it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Levy smirked. "I don't think I will keep it though."

Gajeel looked like he wanted to protest but kept back any retort he had to himself. "Why not keep it?"

"All piercings have a risk of infection no matter how well and safely they are done."

Gajeel scrunched his eyebrows, "This looks fine. And I would know, you know how many I have, and there are more that aren't on my face." And to prove his well-known point he wiggled his hips to remind her of the ones on his member.

Levy relieved a small laugh. "Yeah, but I heard it's not safe to admit one when you're pregnant."

It took Gajeel a split second to realise what she had said, and his eyes opened in surprise and shock. Levy looked down at him, hands on his chest and with no answer worry filled her. Doubt.

"You're pregnant?"

Levy nodded.

"How long?"

"A few weeks, I wasn't sure so I asked Wendy … and I am. Are you mad?"

"I have no words to tell you how happy I am." And with skilled fingers he removed the piercing.

"Really?"

Gajeel sat up in the large tub, they were chest to chest, faces inches apart. "When should we tell people?"

"I want to keep it between us, for now. And I shot gun at naming the child when if it's a boy." Gajeel grinned, names already on his mind.

"Really, I was thinking of calling it Metalicana if it was a boy."

"Have I ever told you how much you rock?" Gajeel said in awe.

"Just all the time."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Review, please! :)


End file.
